tales_and_rwby_twinversefandomcom-20200216-history
Zaveid
Zaveid (ザビーダ, Zabīda; pronounced "Zaveed"), is a fictional character and both one of the main protagonists from the Tales of Zestiria series and then a solo deuteragonist from the Tales of Berseria of the Tales of series. He is a powerful Wind Seraph who has lived for centuries. He is continuously journeying in search of hellions to hunt. An elusive man in both words and conduct, he is known to make wise cracks and hit on women. Nonetheless, he can turn deadly when serious and maintains his guard in dire situations. He first encounters Sorey at Rayfalke Spiritcrest, where he battles them before their search for finding the earth seraphim, Edna. Knowing of the previous shepherds, Zaveid has had past encounters with Lailah and Edna, who are long-lived characters of the Glenwood continent. He was also friends with Eizen, Edna's elder brother and a protagonist of Tales of Berseria in which he also appears in. His true name used to enact the armatus is Fylk Zahdeya (フィルクー＝ザデヤ, Firukuu Zadeya), and later Wirukun Zavie (ウィルクン＝ザビエ, Wirukun Zabie), meaning "Zaveid the Oathkeeper". "The name's Zaveid. Damn pleased to make your acquaintance, gentle Sheperd." :—Zavied. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ian Sinclair (English), Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Zaveid is a wind element member of the Seraphim, who is continuously journeying in search of Hellions to hunt down. An elusive man in both words and conduct, he is known to be someone who cracks wise and hits on his fair share of women, but can nonetheless turn deadly serious and keep up his guard when push comes to shove. Appearance Zaveid has white hair with green at the tips, orange eyes, and a tanned complexion. After Dezel's passing, Zaveid takes up his hat to commemorate him. Original Zaveid's hair is shorter and tied into a small ponytail. Post-Timeskip Zaveid's hair grew longer. He has a muscular build and does not wear a shirt, revealing white tattoos across his arms and torso, as well as an necklace made of beads, silver rings, and what appears to be strips of leather. He wears black pants decorated with simple stripes similar to his tattoos and two silver gun holsters on his belt. * Hair Color: White with Green tips * Skin Color: Tan * Eye Color: Orange * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 187cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Zaveid.png|Zavied, after timeskip. Background Personality "A wind seraph who hunts hellions solo. He acts flighty and is a major flirt, but can always be relied upon to keep his cool in a crisis. As hard to pin down as the wind itself." :—The Tales of Link's description on Zavied. Personality-wise, Zaveid is quite the skirt-chaser, as he attempts to have Sorey help him peek on women in the sauna. Likewise, when Lailah tells him his palm reading and predicts he will be having trouble with women, he states he does not mind if it is trouble with her. He considers himself to be a romantic and tries to give advice to Sorey, much to his chagrin since Sorey does not usually pick up on the advice because of his innocent nature. Zaveid also flirts with the female party members in skits, victory animations, or when using his healing artes at them. When fighting against female demon hellions in the last stage of the game, Zaveid describes those hellions in a passionate way. As one of the oldest party members beside Lailah, Zaveid also shows a brotherly side to the younger members, particularly Edna and Mikleo, whom he enjoys teasing. Upon the initial meeting with Sorey, Zaveid is deadly and never backs down in a fight unless he has fulfilled his intention of fighting Sorey in the first place. He can be unpredictable and Edna warns that they should not let their guard down when dealing with him. When Zaveid ultimately joins Sorey's group, one skit reveals that he wants to fit in by asking their weaknesses, and another shows him worrying of what everyone thinks of him or if there are any resentments because of their not-so-pleasant meeting. However, Lailah assures him that he is welcomed and valued. In Tales of Berseria, Zaveid is not very different from the present, but he avoids killing others, calling himself "someone who simply likes to fight". He plays an important role in Eizen's backstory and his quest for the captain Van Aifread. Despite working separately and against the protagonists a number of times, he also offers his assistance when his mission falls in line with that of the group's. Relationships Friends/Allies * Sorey's Group ** Sorey ** Edna * Velvet's Group ** Velvet Crowe ** Eizen Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Zaveid shares his battle style with Dezel, using pendulums to perform martial artes that are effective in close and mid-range combat. As a seraph of Wind, he focuses on Wind-elemental seraphic artes that are often mixed with other elements and his healing seraphic artes are oriented toward the "Focus" stat and movement speed. Zaveid often uses his gun Siegfried to shoot enhanced bullets at his head before fighting Sorey and his group, an action that increases his durability and strength for a limited time. His mystic arte, Outlaw Barrage, is a series of strikes from his pendulum. Physical Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Tales of Berseria Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Zaveid Tales of Zestiria (Official Website) * Zaveid Tales of Wiki * Zaveid Aselia Notes & Trivia * In Tales of Berseria, Zaveid stops Velvet Crowe and the rest of the group from killing one of the three wyverns in Lothringen. Because of his interference, the wyvern, originally a malak that had been turned into a wyvern by Melchior Mayvin, escaped. Many years later, during the events of Tales of Zestiria, the protagonists encounter a "Legendary Wyvern" in the Plitzerback Wetland. After defeating this boss, a cutscene will ensue, where Zaveid tells Sorey and everyone else that this is where his journey with his old companions began and how the wyvern was an "old acquaintance", referencing to the events that took place in Tales of Berseria. Category:Articles Unknown